I Really Don't Care!
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Apakah aku mampu mengikuti kecepatan dunia tanpamu? Karir seorang Kurosaki Ichigo hampir pupus, ketika harapan berhasil menopangnya untuk tetap bangkit dan menghadapi dunia. Tidak seorang diri, tapi bersama cahaya yang selalu menuntun jalannya. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, tanpa Rukia seorang. Ichiruki fic, special for all Ichiruki lovers. This is from me to you...


***_*_* I Really Don't Care! *_*_***

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OC, Misstypos...for this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Special for all Ichiruki shipper out there!_

 _Spread love from me to you_

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo melonggarkan dasinya, terasa mencekik lehernya. Sulit untuk bernapas. Terkekang, itulah yang dirasakannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, tapi rasanya sulit untuk beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Dia kembali menghela napas, sebelum ketukan di pintu terdengar sebanyak tiga kali.

Wajah sang asisten terlihat dari balik pintu. Senyum prihatin mewarnai raut wajahnya.

"Lembur lagi?"

Ichigo memaksakan senyumnya, walau terasa kaku. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Apa yang kau bawa itu, Nanao- _san_?"

"Berkas dari Shunsui," ucapnya, menyerahkan beberapa lembar dokumen kerja yang rasanya bertambah tebal dua kali lipat. "Dia ingin kau menyerahkannya besok pagi sebelum rapat dimulai."

' _Bagus_ ,' pikir Ichigo. Pekerjaan bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan Orihime," saran Nanao. "Dia mungkin masih ada di mejanya—"

"Jangan!" Ichigo memotong. "Biarkan saja dia pulang. Ishida membutuhkannya."

"Demi malaikat kematian, Ishida tidak menderita patah tulang akibat kecelakaan tempo hari," gerutu Nanao, membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot ke tengah tulang hidung. "Dia masih bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya, dan semua pekerjaannya diberikan kepadamu."

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya, Nanao- _san_." Entah sudah berapa kali Ichigo mengulang kalimat itu. "Kau tidak prihatin kalau pesta pernikahan mereka diundur?"

Nanao mendecak, sekaligus merasa bersalah karena rekan kerjanya menderita dua kali waktu kebahagiaan yang harus dikorbankan sia-sia. Kecelakaan tabrakan beruntun di jalan bebas hambatan karena terburu-buru untuk segera menyelesaikan kontrak sewa gedung pernikahan, dan sekarang pernikahannya diundur satu bulan. Ishida membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih baik, dalam hal ini adalah tunangannya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu, Kurosaki- _san_ ," kata Nanao, akhirnya menyerah. "Kau bisa menyerahkannya tepat waktu, bukan?"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, sebelum mengangguk dua kali.

Nanao berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri yang merutuk diam-diam.

" _Crap_!" Ponselnya berdering menyala, bergetar di atas meja kerjanya. Alarm pengingat.

Dia menyadari waktunya sudah terbuang cukup lama. Matahari sore sudah hampir menghilang dari cakrawala, sewarna dengan rambut jingganya yang kini tak beraturan karena disisir frustrasi jari-jarinya.

Ichigo tidak ingin membuat marah orang pertama yang berada di nomor satu _speed-dial_ -nya. Membuatnya segera bergegas menuju mobil di _basement_ terbawah. Perjalanan jauh yang harus ditempuh oleh badannya yang hampir terasa remuk.

.

.

.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti, memerhatikan dinding kaca tembus pandang yang memantulkan cahaya terakhir matahari di musim panas. Napasnya tercekat ketika tubuh gemulai itu bergerak mengikuti musik yang membangkitkan memori manis. Menuntun ritme kaki kecil itu melompat dan tangannya bergerak bagaikan perwujudan angsa putih yang menari di atas danau tenang.

Ichigo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ketika lagu _Halo_ -nya **Beyonce** memasuki _reff_ terakhir. Dia bisa melihat jelas lingkaran halo yang berada di atas kepala gadis yang selalu memikatnya setiap saat. Bahkan saat wajahnya tersenyum lebar—menikmati waktunya dengan menari tanpa penilaian orang lain.

Lagu berakhir dan gadis itu menghentikan menurunkan kakinya ke posisi normal, sempurna dilapisi tutu merah mudanya. Napasnya terengah, namun kepuasan di wajahnya mengalahkan segala rasa lelah yang dirasakan. Merasa bebas, bagaikan memiliki sepasang sayap di punggung. Mengarahkan dirinya kemana pun dia mengarah, tanpa peduli ke mana dia berlabuh.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Ichigo. Tubuhnya terlonjak di tempat, membuat jantungnya berdebar kian cepat. Kerutan di wajahnya terbentuk dengan sendirinya.

"Kau … mengagetkanku," rutuknya mengatur napas.

Ichigo menghiraukan protesnya, mendorong pintu kaca dan memasuki area sakral yang dikatakan gadis itu sebagai area privasi. Miliknya seorang di jam-jam tertentu. "Kau terlalu larut dalam tarianmu. Menawan seperti biasanya."

"Haha … lucu, Ichigo. Mendengarmu memuji sama saja dengan mendengar kritikan pedas dari Yumichika."

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!"

"Cara kalian menilai serupa," kata si gadis, mendengus. Dia hampir melepas tutunya, ketika Ichigo berjalan cepat ke arahnya, melepas jaskerjanya.

"Tunggu, Rukia," cegah Ichigo, melonggarkan dasinya dan menyisakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka. Sepatu pantofelnya dilepas sembarang, terbuang tanpa memikirkan goresan di permukaan mulusnya. "Bagaimana kalau satu putaran?"

Alis Rukia menekuk sempurna di tengah kening. "Kau melupakan fakta kalau kakimu itu cedera."

"Satu tarian tidak akan membunuh," cibir Ichigo, menarik tangan Rukia untuk mendekat kepadanya. "Ayolah, sebelum aku lupa langkahnya!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan langkahmu sendiri sebagai penari kontemporer legendaris," sindir Rukia, menukikkan senyumnya. "Lagu apa?"

"Kejutkan aku?"

Rukia melepas pegangan Ichigo sesaat, sebelum memutar kembali _disc_ lagu ke tombol _shuffle_. Lagu acak yang mengarahkan mereka kepada melodi lembut yang menusuk.

Ichigo mengingat jelas kisah ini, tentang sepasang kekasih yang terpisah. _Don't Forget_.

Rukia melangkah lembut, menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo. Mereka melangkah dalam tempo lambat, seirama, memutar di tengah ruangan. Tangan Ichigo memeluk pinggang Rukia, sebelum dilepaskan gadis itu yang melangkah jauh ke samping ruangan. Langkah _ballet_ yang dipelajarinya membuat tubuhnya menekuk sempurna dengan satu kaki diangkat tinggi.

Angsa putih yang rapuh. Ichigo mendekat dan menutup mata Rukia dengan telapak tangannya. Tangan yang akan selalu diingat Rukia—kasar namun terasa hangat.

Mereka kembali menarikan langkah yang serupa, dipisahkan satu kaki jaraknya satu sama lain. Seakan dipisahkan tembok kasat mata. Perhatian Rukia tidak bisa lepas dari gerakan sempurna yang ditunjukkan Ichigo tanpa beban. Tiga tahun berhenti menari, tapi tubuh kekarnya tidak melupakan langkah dalam setiap ritmenya.

Memenuhi kekosongan yang dibutuhkan Rukia. Mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke udara, sebelum memeluknya terlalu erat. Seakan terhipnotis, _ballet_ dan kontemporer bercampur menjadi satu, membiarkan Ichigo memimpin langkah yang Rukia ambil.

Kedua tangan Rukia merengkuh wajah Ichigo, merasakan napas pria itu berhembus lembut menyapu pipi pucatnya. Rukia tenggelam dalam tatapan teduh Ichigo, yang selalu diberikan pria itu sebagai _partner_ menari dalam hidupnya.

Tangan mereka terangkat, menggenggam satu sama lain sementara kaki terangkat dalam posisi _turnout_. Dalam beberapa detik berikutnya, Rukia melupakan gerakan terstruktur _ballet_ yang selama ini sudah dipelajarinya. Tubuhnya hanya bergerak, mengikuti arah Ichigo melangkah.

Merasa bebas, ketika udara menahan gravitasinya. Napas Rukia tertahan, begitu Ichigo menahan tubuhnya di udara. Keraguan muncul di wajah Rukia, ketika menyadari kaki kanan Ichigo menahan tumpuan—kaki yang memiliki luka permanen.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia, merasakan kakinya masih tergelantung di udara. "Kakimu—"

"Tidak pernah merasa lebih baik," ungkapnya, tersenyum lebar. Dengan cekatan dia mendekap tubuh mungil Rukia, memeluknya erat.

"Seharusnya kau melepaskanku di bagian ini," bisik Rukia, merasa geli saat bibir Ichigo berada terlalu dekat di telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kautahu itu."

"Dan kau terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu—"

"Kau terlalu kaku, Rukia," cibir Ichigo, mengecup pipi Rukia sebagai gantinya. Wajah gadis itu berubah merah muda dalam sekejap. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini dalam hidupku. Hanya menari bersamamu bisa melepaskan segala ketakutan dalam hidupku."

Rukia mengerti rasa sakitnya, ketika harus membuang mimpi yang selama ini dirintisnya begitu keras. Menjadi penari kontemporer ternama di Jepang, bahkan diakui di New York, sebelum mimpi terburuknya datang dalam satu malam.

Ichigo tertabrak mobil yang melaju terlalu kencang, ketika berusaha mengejar waktu audisi yang terlambat diikutinya. Luka fatal seumur hidup, membuatnya harus berhenti menari. Tamparan pahit yang dikatakan pria itu sebagai ambisi besar yang berbalik menyerang dirinya.

"Kau ringan," lanjut Ichigo, memecah keheningan sendu di antara mereka. "Seakan kau memiliki sayap di punggungmu."

Rukia terkekeh, merangkulkan lengannya di leher Ichigo. "Kau mengejek tubuhku atau memang memuji?"

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir. Memberikan kehangatan yang selalu membuat Rukia luluh. Gadis itu menyukai cara bibir Ichigo bergerak, membelai lembut seakan mengajak menari bersama. Dan tatapannya tak pernah berkedip. Memandang lurus pada Rukia dengan keteduhan semanis madu.

"Pernahkah aku mengejekmu?" Alis Ichigo tertarik tinggi ke atas. Seringainya muncul dan membuat Rukia ingin memukul kepalanya.

"Karena ukuran tubuhku?"

Ichigo mengecup lagi, kecupan cepat yang berhasil membuat Rukia tidak berkedip. "Pernahkah?"

"Hentikan untuk berusaha menghipnotisku!"

"Dengan daya tarikku? Aku terkesan, Rukia." Seringainya semakin tertarik lebar.

Rukia menampar ringan kedua pipi Ichigo. Berhasil membuat pria itu melonggarkan pelukannya dalam sesaat.

"Rukia!"

"Kau terlambat menjemputku," kata Rukia, melepas tutunya dan membebaskan kakinya dari lilitan. "Hutangmu bertambah dua kali lipat."

"Kemarin tidak dihitung. Hanya lewat tiga menit…"

"Itu sama saja artinya terlambat. Coba tepati waktumu, _huh_?"

Ichigo hanya bisa mengerang, tanpa menceritakan alasan jelas pekerjaannya makin menumpuk. Dia tidak peduli, selama dirinya bisa bertemu Rukia lebih sering—lima kali seminggu adalah lebih dari cukup.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya Ichigo, menyerah. Berpura-pura kalah.

"Jangan pakai jasmu," kata Rukia.

"Hanya itu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku tidak suka kau berpakaian terlalu formal. Itu menahan gerak bebasmu, bukan?"

Ichigo tidak pernah berpakaian formal sebelumnya. Waktunya selalu terpakai untuk menari sepanjang waktu. Tiga tahun tidak mengubah caranya bergerak, masih terlihat canggung. "Perlu waktu untuk terbiasa. Dan lagipula, aku bisa membuka kemejaku juga bila kau mau."

Rukia mengerang kesal, mencubit tangan Ichigo yang diam-diam sudah melilit pinggangnya erat. "Itu tidak bisa memperdayaku."

"Kita lihat nanti," tantang Ichigo, tanpa melepaskan tangannya untuk menjauh. Menahan rasa sakit sepadan dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suaramu!" Hirako berteriak nyaring, tertelan musik yang menyala terlalu bising.

Ichigo merasa telinganya berdengung. Suara Hirako yang berteriak terdengar lebih buruk dari lengkingan hyena. "Sampai kapan kita akan menunggu di sini?!" ulang Ichigo. Tangannya masih menggenggam Rukia, menolak untuk melepaskan gadis itu. Tidak ingin menjauh di area berbahaya yang penuh pria asing.

Salahkan Hirako si penggila pesta. Ini melebihi perkiraan juga daya tampung dari yang seharusnya. Pesta perayaan menjadi sebuah pesta liar dengan banyak tamu tak diudang.

"Dan kau menghancurkan rumah Ishida!"

"Kau tahu kalau toilet ada di sebelah sana!" Hirako membalas, menunjuk ke ujung lorong.

Ichigo menggeram frustrasi, lebih memilih keluar dari ruang utama ke pekarangan belakang. Rukia mengikutinya, berjalan terlalu dekat hingga lengan mereka menempel bersentuhan. Dan halaman belakang tidak lebih baik daripada di dalam.

Gelas plastik berserakan di rumput hijau yang kini sebagian besarnya sudah tercabut akarnya. Kolam renang dipenuhi orang-orang yang mabuk juga minuman alkohol yang sengaja ditumpahkan orang tak bertanggung jawab. Airnya perlahan berubah menjadi merah keunguan.

"Ishida akan benar-benar marah," ungkap Rukia, bergidik saat melihat beberapa orang melompat ke kolam tanpa membuka bajunya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Ini akan jauh lebih buruk daripada marah." Ichigo menambahkan. Dia menemukan Kensei tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di samping jendela belakang.

"Seharusnya Hirako hanya mengundang beberapa orang ke dalam pesta, tidak sebanyak ini!"

"Informasi cepat menyebar di era sekarang ini," celetuk seseorang yang muncul dari balik Ichigo. Si pria yang masih memakai pakaian tradisional bergaris putih hijau. Senyum di wajahnya tidak sewarna dengan apa yang dipancarkan matanya.

"Urahara- _san_ ," panggil Ichigo, melihat seorang wanita berkulit eksotis sedang menikmati minumannya di samping Urahara. "—dan Yoruichi- _san_. Kapan kalian tiba?"

"Baru saja!" kata Urahara antusias. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hirako-san adalah pembuat pesta yang jenius!"

"Ilmuwan seperti kau tidak pantas mengatakan kata jenius ke dalam situasi seperti ini," gerutu Ichigo.

"Kau pernah merasakan pesta liar selama di New York, jadi kau pasti tahu apa yang kurasakan, Kurosaki."

"Dia tidak memilih hidup sesantai dirimu, Kisuke." Kali ini Yoruichi yang angkat bicara. "Ichigo selalu fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya. Seharusnya kau hilangkan kesantaian tidak perlumu itu, dan manfaatkan waktu untuk lebih berguna."

"Haruskah? Tidak ada salahnya menuangkan segala kepenatan dan melupakannya dalam satu malam," canda Urahara. Matanya melihat Rukia yang memerhatikan diam, di samping Ichigo yang terus menggenggam tangannya. "Dan maafkan ketidaksopananku karena tidak menyapa Kuchiki di sampingmu. Lama tidak bertemu, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia tidak pernah bisa menaruh kepercayaan pada orang aneh yang sekarang tersenyum bodoh di depannya. Namun dia mengerti, kepintaran otaknya selalu diandalkan Ichigo dalam menghadapi kesulitan dalam hidupnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Rukia," kata Yoruichi, melihat gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. "Lima tahun bersamanya kau tidak merasa bosan?"

"Lucu sekali, Yoruichi- _san_." Ichigo berkomentar sarkastik, mendengus kesal.

"Hal yang membingungkan karena Byakuya tidak mendorong kalian untuk segera menikah. Atau mungkin mencari jodoh lain untuk adik kesayangannya."

"Itu tidak akan pernah bisa berhasil," jelas Urahara, mengusap dagunya yang memiliki jenggot tipis. "Isshin- _san_ akan bertindak cepat atau lambat. Byakuya tidak akan pernah bisa melawan setiap keputusan yang Isshin- _san_ buat."

"Fakta dia penanam modal terbesar pada pihak Kuchiki. Terakhir kali aku berbicara di telepon dengannya, dia selalu membahas masalah generasi penerus juga cucu yang diimpikannya."

"Yah, dia lebih dari berkesan realistik daripada Kuchiki Byakuya yang berusaha mempertahankan darah Kuchiki tetap hidup."

Perbincangan dua orang itu membuat Ichigo jengah. Topik yang diulang-ulang dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Seakan ada yang sedang menusuknya dari belakang.

Hanya masalah waktu, Ichigo merasa masih ada hal yang bisa dirinya juga Rukia lakukan sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar bersama. Mimpi juga masa depan. Keinginan besar Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam tim Broadway di New York, juga mimpi besar Ichigo berada satu panggung dengannya sebagai penata skenario. Pernikahan akan menghambat langkah mereka, itu yang diyakinkan Rukia setelah kakaknya selalu mendesak pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat.

"Daripada memikirkan masalah itu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Ishida?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Kau baru menanyakan masalah utamanya. Akhirnya," dengus Ichigo.

"Dia akan sangat senang melihat pesta penyambutan ini!" Urahara kembali antusias. "Dan kolam renangnya menjadi lebih menarik. Lebih baik digunakan daripada dibiarkan hanya sebagai hiasan semata, bukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berenang di sana, Urahara- _san_?" Rukia berkomentar, menahan diri untuk tidak menendang pria itu hingga masuk ke dalam air kolam.

"Jangan seperti itu, Kuchiki! Aku tidak ingin baju baruku basah sia-sia," rengek Urahara.

"Bajumu masih terlihat sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu." Ichigo tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, rasa kesal karena menghadapi pria di hadapannya begitu rumit. Juga ujung bajunya yang sudah ternoda oleh kopi hitam.

Keributan terdengar dari dalam rumah, membuat empat orang itu menoleh. Di dalam kekacauan yang terjadi, terdengar suara protes juga kemarahan yang tidak asing terdengar. Pria berkacamata yang sedang bersandar pada tongkat penyangganya.

Itu Ishida Uryuu, si pemilik rumah yang wajahnya merah karena murka. Di sampingnya, Inoue masih tidak bisa menutup mulutnya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Lihat! Dia menyukai pestanya!" ucap Urahara, begitu mereka memutuskan untuk masuk dan mendengar perdebatan itu lebih nyata.

Hirako acuh tak acuh, berkacak pinggang sambil mengangkat gelas minumnya ke udara. Terlalu mabuk untuk mencerna baik-baik kemarahan Ishida yang semakin memuncak.

"Dan kau menghancurkan rumahku!" Ishida memandang jijik, ketika melihat vas bunga mahalnya dijadikan gelas minuman alkohol. "Semua perabot juga dapurku! Kau mau menciptakan apa, _hah_?!"

"Ayolah, Uryuu! Aku sudah meluangkan waktu sibukku demi menyambut kedatanganmu!" Hirako terkekeh, menepuk pundak Ishida yang kaku. "Juga berusaha menghiburmu karena pernikahan kalian harus dibatalkan."

"Diundur!" koreksi Ishida. "Dan sekarang kau memperburuk situasinya!"

"Ya, tapi tidak ada salahnya sesekali bersenang-senang," ucap Inoue, tersenyum geli ketika melihat beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya menyapa. Entah sikap kesopanan atau karena hanya mabuk. "Lihat! Kolam renangnya menjadi merah muda!"

"Apa?!"

"Menyiksa orang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit sama sekali tidak akan menguntungkan dirimu," ucap Ichigo pada Hirako. Pria berambut kuning itu hanya bisa meracau tak jelas mengenai betapa hebat idenya untuk membantu menyembuhkan luka yang masih diderita Ishida.

"Akhirnya kau sependapat denganku, Kurosaki," celetuk Ishida.

"Hanya membayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya dia yang datang ke rumahku."

"Itu bisa kutulis dalam daftar pesta musim panas selanjutnya!" Hirako kembali bersemangat, cegukan di sela-sela kalimatnya.

Ichigo berubah pucat, membayangkan mimpi buruknya kini mulai menghantui di depan matanya.

Rukia menghela napas, menyadari pria di sampingnya masih jauh dari kata berhati-hati. "Kau yang memulai, tidak bisa menarik lagi kata-katamu."

"Kurosaki, belajarlah untuk tidak menantang orang yang sedang mabuk berat," saran Urahara, mengeluarkan kipas lipat entah dari mana.

Apa yang sudah dikeluarkan tidak bisa dikembalikan, kecuali dicegah. Ichigo tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, selama dia menggandakan kunci berkode pada pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Rukia…"

"Hmm?" Rukia bergumam dalam tidurnya, mengerjapkan mata sebelum benar-benar bisa melihat dalam kegelapan.

Dia masih berada di rumah Ishida, tertidur di sofa ruang tengahnya dalam keadaan setengah pening. Isi rumahnya benar-benar berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Beberapa orang tertidur di atas lantai tak beralas, tidak mempermasalahkan kalau punggungnya akan terasa sakit saat bangun nanti.

"Kita pulang," ajak Ichigo, berusaha menarik gadis itu untuk segera bangun. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

"Di mana yang lainnya?" Rukia merasakan langkahnya ringan juga bergoyang. Ichigo berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh, memeluk gadis itu selama berjalan keluar rumah.

"Entahlah, terpencar di sudut rumah. Kuharap kepala Hirako berada di dalam toilet."

Rukia terkekeh memikirkan hal itu, tidak bisa mengontrol tawa lepasnya. Tubuhnya hampir menabrak tiang beranda, sebelum Ichigo menariknya mendekat.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk, Rukia."

"Aku … tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini," ucap Rukia, cegukan. "Dan kau … mengapa kau bisa setampan ini, _huh_?"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak bisa mengikuti alur Rukia dalam kondisi buruknya.

Bulan purnama bulat berada di atas langit, membuat Rukia terpana karena keindahannya tepat di belakang kepala Ichigo. Sinarnya menerangi langit malam, menampakkan mata Ichigo menjadi lebih terang dalam kegelapan.

Rukia hampir tersandung langkahnya lagi. Ichigo hampir merutuk, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menggendong Rukia dalam pelukannya. Tangannya memeluk punggung juga kakinya seerat mungkin.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan, Kurosaki…"

"Ya, sampai kepalamu mencium tanah, Kuchiki," ucap Ichigo, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan.

"Kakimu … aku tidak ingin membuatmu menjadi semakin buruk, Ichigo. Melihatmu putus asa dalam hidupmu, itu juga menghancurkanku. Maafkan aku…"

Air mata menetes dari mata Rukia, pergolakan emosi yang berganti terlalu cepat. Ichigo terkejut, sekaligus ikut merasakan sakit yang sudah lama ditinggalkan dalam dadanya. Penyesalan juga putus asa, tapi tidak berlangsung selamanya karena keberadaan gadis yang berada di pelukannya. Penyemangat hidupnya.

Ichigo mengecup pipi Rukia yang basah karena air mata, menghentikan tangisan gadis itu dalam sekejap. Tatapan teduhnya membiarkan mereka lebih lama bersama dalam momen terhangat, hanya berdua. Terisolasi dari dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan juga hiruk pikuk kepenatan.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan janjimu padaku, Rukia. Kita—bersama akan memulai mimpi yang baru di panggung yang sama. Mimpi itu akan tetap bisa diraih, selama aku masih bisa berjalan. Juga karena dirimu yang selalu berada di sampingku. Aku berterima kasih atas semua ini."

Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo, membenamkan wajahnya dalam kehangatan yang sangat disukainya. Mengecup sudut mulut Ichigo sebagai balasan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak mampu mengikuti kecepatan dunia tanpamu."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian," Ichigo."

Awal yang dilalui mereka merupakan tantangan kehidupan yang dipenuhi rintangan juga kepahitan. Jatuh sebelum kembali bangun dengan semangat yang selalu dilontarkan masing-masing. Untuk tetap menghadapi masa depan dengan kepala tegak dan tangan saling tergenggam.

Manusia tidak bisa hidup seorang diri, bertahan tanpa mengharapkan cahaya bisa datang kepadanya kapan saja. Karena cahaya itu hanya bisa ditemukan di dalam dirinya, juga kepercayaan kepada seseorang yang akan selalu berjalan di sisinya selama sisa hidupnya. Ichigo melihat Rukia sebagai cahaya, penerang kegelapan yang selalu menghantui setiap malam dalam mimpi buruknya. Harapan, di mana ketika kakinya tidak bisa lagi menari.

Selama ada Rukia di sisinya, dia tidak mempedulikan apa pun bahaya yang mengancam jiwanya. Karena Rukia adalah sumber kehidupannya. Seseorang yang menjadi penopang kakinya, yang selalu menarik tangannya menuju langit biru di depan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The end is only the beginning…**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Fic pertama yang kubuat tanpa konsep juga tanpa pikir dua kali. Hanya ingin menceritakan bahwa kehidupan Ichigo akan lebih baik bila Cahaya-nya ada bersamanya. Yaitu Rukia. Keputusasaan Ichigo selama ini selalu terobati karena kehadiran Rukia yang menyadarkannya kembali kalau Ichigo yang dikenalnya adalah yang tidak pernah menyerah. So … ini bentuk frustrasiku karena ending dari manga Bleach itu sendiri sangatlah tidak layak dikatakan sebagai ending suatu cerita. Di samping pair atau hubungan antar karakter, masih banyak kekosongan yang tak terjawab sampai akhir cerita yang sangat-sangat-sangat dipaksakan ini. Terutama untuk Urahara juga Ishida Uryuu. Dua orang yang menjadi rekan setia Ichigo dari awal cerita, si pembuat onar Urahara yang akhirnya selalu mendukung Keluarga Kurosaki semasa hidupnya di dunia manusia, juga Uryuu yang menjadi teman-musuh setia Ichigo. _They deserved better_! Juga kekurangan karakter yang seharusnya ditonjolkan, seperti Isshin, Kon, Yoruichi, Grimmjow juga Nelliel, Kuukaku Shiba? Yachiru! Demi apa, Yachiru dibiarkan menghilang dan Kenpachi terkesan biasa saja karena tidak akan tersesat lagi dalam mengambil jalan? Yachiru dianggap bebankah?

 _This is for_ #UryuuDeservedBetter

Karena itu aku tidak akan berhenti menulis. Awal aku mulai memasuki fandom ini adalah karena Ichigo juga Rukia. Mereka mengubah duniaku 180 derajat. Membuatku menyukai dan cinta dengan dunia fanfiksi juga menulis sebuah cerita sebagai salah satu fokus utama hidupku. Aku tidak menyesal mengenal Bleach, mengenal setiap karakter yang ada di dalamnya. Urahara, Kensei, Hirako adalah karakter yang selalu menjadi daya tarik lain bagiku. Dan Ichigo juga Rukia akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku.

Judul fic ini diambil dari playlist yang kuputar _shuffle_ , dan lagu pertama yang keluar adalah **I Really Don't Care** nya **Demi Lovato**. Lagu ini menyemangatiku dalam sekian detik dan membuatku bangkit lagi untuk menjalankan mimpiku. _Don't mess up with my life, because_ _I really don't care_! Aku berterima kasih kepada **Tite Kubo** karena sudah menghadirkan dua karakter yang berhasil mengubah hidupku. Hanya karakter, tidak dengan cerita yang membuatku ingin menyesali lagi hidupku ke belakang. _Nope_. _That's enough_. Tite Kubo adalah **artist** yang berbakat juga kusukai, bukan **writer** yang baik dan kudambakan.

Oh, lagu waktu Ichigo dan Rukia menari itu adalah **Don't Forget** nya **Baek Ji-Young**. Ini kudapat saat aku menonton acara lomba menari Korea, **Dancing 9**. Itu kupakai sebagai referensi, Ichigo penari kontemporer modern, dan Rukia ballet.

Aku persembahkan fic ini bagi yang masih patah hati dan menyesali apa yang selama ini diharapkan tidak muncul di akhir. Aku masih sakit hati, tapi berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan dan memegang terus mimpiku tanpa pernah melepaskannya. Orang bermimpi dari hal kecil. Merusak mimpi itu sendiri adalah kesalahan fatal yang mengubah dunia menjadi lebih buruk. Selama masih ada harapan, berhati-hatilah dalam melangkah.

Fic-fic lainnya akan segera kuupdate. Butuh waktu untuk membaca ulang karena emosi ficnya hampir menguap hilang. Jadi, tolong beri waktu untuk aku kembali larut dalam cerita itu sendiri

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang selalu membaca ficku. Cerita-cerita yang kubuat selama ini tidak akan ada tanpa dukungan dari kalian semua. Sampai sejauh ini, adalah kebanggan terbesar bagiku bisa mengenal apa itu menulis dan apa itu kebahagiaan dalam menulis. Juga kalian yang kukenal walaupun hanya dalam dunia maya. Terima kasih sudah mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, tanpa kalian aku mungkin akan terus merasa hampa.

.

.

 **Playlist:**

 _Demi Lovato- I Really Don't Care_

 _Beyonce- Halo_

 _Baek Ji Young- Don't Forget_

 _Flo Rida feat. David Guetta and Nicole Scherzinger- Club Can't Handle Me_

 _Lea Michele- On My Way_

 _Boys Like Girls- The Great Escape_

 _These songs don't belong to me…_


End file.
